I just wanna
by DomOx
Summary: During Season One, Damon wants only one thing, just one and only his blonde toy can give it to him. Rated M


**I Just Wanna**

**Author's Note**: I would have_ never_ got the idea for this special One shot if it wasn't for Leanne90. She's amazing and I'm still reading her story Lie to Me, please check it out. This is for her for pushing me to write this and finish it. I hope you enjoyed it.

Pairings: Damon Salvatore and Caroline Forbes, during season one

* * *

><p><strong>It<strong> was midnight. He knew as he flew in the sky, the wind pushing him as he flapped his long black feathery wings. His black beady eyes taking in the sights before him; the small rectangular buildings, the street lights hung tall, lighting up the small paths on the sidewalk. He smiled, even though it didn't show along his face, but he snapped his beak shut, drifting off to the side as he spotted her house and the small light that bore from within. He flapped his wings harder, a sense of curiosity ran through him as he noticed that her window was open. He flew to the edge, bringing out his talons to grab on to it, to land perfectly in the center. He flapped his wings, shaking them off as he hopped further into the window, his eyes glancing over the girl's bedroom. Her bed was unmade; the covers were all over the place as if she had thrown them off in a hurry as if to go somewhere. He tilted his bird like head and hopped onto the floor, quickly morphing back into the man he was.

His short dark locks that covered his ears and was wild and crazy like on his head. His piercing blue eyes as he arched a perfect brow, stepping deeper into the room. His boots stepping along the carpet, making a deep boot print as he leaned, shifting his eyes from side to side to look. He perked his ears up, trying to pay attention, but heard nothing.

She wasn't there.

He realized, straightening his posture to grab a hold of his jacket, sliding it off of his muscled arms to lie across a chair that was placed there. He stood tall in his black short sleeved shirt and his darks jeans, sliding his hands into his pockets, pulling out his cell phone, checking the time and messages, calls, anything of the sort.

But only found the time and an empty inbox. It was ten minutes to twelve thirty and anger coursed through him as he dialed in her number, pushing send and placing the phone to his ear, not liking the fact that he _had_ called her earlier and _told_ her to be there before midnight. He had errands to run and wanted to feed both his needs before he rested for the day.

The phone ranged and ranged and he waited and waited and received nothing in return. A slight growl passed his lips, his hand gripping tightly onto the phone as he picked up her voicemail, again.

"Blondie," He sang the nickname he had picked for her, but found there were other things he _could_ call her. "Please do tell me that you're dead and your phone was destroyed. You don't want me angry, sweetheart."

He ended the call. He _never_ kept her on the phone long or stayed on the phone long with her. Her voice was like a buzzing bug. You wanted to kill the bug after awhile, but she was such a pretty bug and why was he comparing his meal towards a bug.

He shook his head, grabbing at his jeans and pulling them up a bit before sitting down on the chair, making sure it faced her bedroom door, his eyes focused on the door, hard, piercing into it with an ice stare.

A dark smirk plastered on his face as he watched the door, counting the minutes that went by as he waited. And the more he waited, the angrier he got, and the madder he got the more he wanted to tear her head off, but he had a true reason why he was there, waiting because he could have left.

He just wanted to fuck.

/~/

His body jolted as he heard the door open, it was creaking so he couldn't help but hear it. He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, his attention focusing on the door, as it opened wider, revealing the blonde woman herself. She wasn't paying attention; her head was down, looking at something between her feminine hands, her manicured nails rapidly going over something as she kicked her heels off her feet, kicking them towards her dresser. They made a soft thud as they landed. His blue eyes took in her short fluffy skirt, it bounced as she stood on her tippy toes to take off her jacket and let it hang on the edge the door, tossing her phone onto her bed as she closed her door a bit, letting some crack fall through as she undressed.

He watched, not saying a word, wondering if she knew he was there or was completely either too intoxicated or just too dense to even think that _he_ would be there and of course. He wanted two things and _she _**was** going to give it to him. He wasn't going to _force_ her because he had no reason to _force_ her. She would give in as all those other times because he knew what she wanted.

She had a taste of the _other_ better Salvatore brother. She loved _dancing_ with him and he sort of liked dancing with her. She kept up with his pace and just the thought of her skin against his, on his, made his jeans tighten even further.

It took for her to bend over in that skirt of hers, still dressed in a bra for him to clear his throat, drawing her attention as she looked over her shoulder to peer at him with confusion across her face before it settled, realizing who he was.

"Damon?" She whispered, even though she didn't need too. He had very _good_ hearing, but he guessed it was because of her mother coming in later or never. He shrugged mentally, shaking his head from any further thoughts because he didn't care about her mother or her boring human life. He just wanted one thing, just one.

"Blondie, where have you been?"

She straightened, walking over to him, her hands falling on his thighs, bending to sit down in his lap. One arm wrapped around his neck, smiling brightly as she opened her mouth to ramble. He knew and he did not want to hear about her boring life or her little _human_ party, because that wasn't a party. A vampire party was blood and death and murder. He'd show her that and much more, if she lived that long.

"Well I was…" His hand came up to cover her mouth, shushing her from further noise. He sat up, bringing himself to a stand, taking her with him, throwing her on top of the bed with him crashing on top of her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms, stretched out by her sides as she lay underneath him. Part of her was trembling in fear and the other part was just trembling just because.

"It was rhetorical." His index finger whipped along her lips, a playful glint in his eyes and his smile. "You know I don't care what you think or what you do, but when I want you to come to me. You come to me, no matter what."

The blonde nodded, swallowing hard, the fear spreading through her eyes as her heart began to beat heavily in her chest.

"Now, we'll make up for lost time I'm sure." He arched one black beautiful brow and smirked, circling his hips, angling his bulge against her, only noticing that she was… "You aren't wearing any underwear." He meant it as a question, but it came out like a statement and all he could was tilt his head, lifting himself off of her to check. But what he found was much more than he would ever have thought of himself. She was wearing a white lacey thong and he couldn't help it. The sight was making him hungry. He quickly moved his head down towards her center, running a curious finger over her swollen folds and nub, tugging on it through the lacey material.

She squirmed underneath him, in the darkness, only the light from outside shone in the room, biting her lips from the pleasure as he inched the material aside and slide two fingers into her, his jeans tightening even further at how wet she was. He growled deep in his throat, pressing his thumb against her clit, moving it in circles, watching the sight before him.

"Damon…" She moaned, bucking her hips into his touch, wanting more, needing more. He knew that. He been with her enough to know that's what she craved, yearned for.

He pumped her, a couple of times though. It was more of _his_ need being filled than hers. He wanted her ripe and ready, because he was going to take her, take her hard, make chorus of screams pass through her beautiful lips before it even him two in the morning.

She moaned once more, her legs spreading wider before him and he thanked himself once more for picking a cheerleader because all he could see was the positions that he could lay her into it. He sinfully pulled back before ramming forward, her head tilted deep into the bed, her back arching off of it as she let out a soft whimper.

He was being a tease, but he _did_ want her ready.

He just wanted to fuck.

/~/

He hooked his finger into the bands of her white lacey thong, gliding it down her thighs and over her knees to let it fall off her legs. It hit the floor with a soft thud. He pulled himself off his knees, his thumb still working over her clit in slower circles as he bent over, his other hands working on his jeans, undoing the buckle, the zipper, the button, pushing it down his legs and his black boxers, letting that hit the floor, taking off his boots and socks with speed, nearly surpassing his own demonic speed, but it was close enough. He kicked it off, letting it hit the chair behind him, his thumb rubbing over her rose bud once more, loving how soaking wet she looked. His mouth watered at the sight and he couldn't help but _almost_ tear at his shirt as he threw that off and let it smack the chair. His eyes took in her body from the spread of her luscious legs to her stomach to her covered breast.

He dipped his entire body down, wrapping his hand around his cock, pumping his own length a couple of times as he ran his thumb up and down her slick folds, prepping her for _him_. He removed his thumb, close into putting it into his mouth but stilled. His eyes settled on the blonde's. Her eyes filled with fear and lust, his personal two favorites. He ran his thumb over her lips, smirking wanting her to open her mouth. She did, her tongue whipping around it before her lips attached themselves to it, sucking on it.

He nodded, approving of what she was doing, breathing deeply within his chest, his body tensed as he inched his hips forward, his cock head rubbing along her engorged lips, pushing forward, gasping in his throat, his face tight as her lips and walls stretched to welcome him once again, only to hug around, tighter than he ever felt.

She sucked on his thumb harder, her eyes opening wide in pain as if her body had forgotten what he was holding, what he was _packing_ in his designer jeans. He chuckled, shaking his head mentally, not wanting to ruin this moment.

He shifted his body on top of her, bending forward to wrap one arm around her lower body, scooping her up as he balanced himself on the tips of his toes, sitting back on his muscled thighs. His length fully inside of her, buried to the hilt.

She let his thumb pop from her lips and he used _that_ hand to move behind her to tackle the bra, unclasping it and pulling it off her arms, throwing it on the floor. His eyes a bit gentle as he looked at her through hooded slits. "You taste divine, Caroline. Don't you know that?"

Caroline nodded. He told her that many times, but she loved to hear it from him. She felt a little bit better about herself, even though she didn't need too, not really.

He made his cock twitch inside of her, chuckling as she gasped, her lower body rolling into his, wanting more.

He slid his hand up her back, grabbing at the ends of her curly hair, tugging on it, her head falling backward, showing off her long slender neck, her veins popping out from underneath her skin, pulsating with pure blood, _her_ blood. He cried out in laughter, his eyes darkening, her breast pushing forward, brushing against his nipples, hardening his as well as hardening her own. His eyes became black like an owl and veins appeared down his eyelids, stretching to his cheeks, his mouth opened wide to show off two sharp fangs. "I'm hungry, Caroline." He said to her in a sing song kind of way, dropping his head down to lick around her veins, tracing them with his rough tongue. She whimpered, her hips wanting him to move already, but he _loved_ adding pain with pleasure, she knew that.

He tore into her neck, ripping into her delicate skin with fangs, his hand tugging on her hair harder as he indulged in her sweet neck. His thrusts urgent as her blood drenched his tongue and flooded through him like no other. She tasted of things he knew, alcohol and the what, stuff he didn't care about, but it was fine. He was feeding and giving in.

Her arms hung loosely and useless by her side, her hands wanting to rear up and claw at his back, at his shoulders, at something that was his, but he was moving his hips into hers and she moved hers back, whimpering and moaning of the like. Her blood flowing down her neck, causing streams, one that wrapped around neck and the other slid in between her breasts, staining the v line of her cleavage and it tickled, but she didn't giggle, only moaned as he moved his hips. His dick slicing her sex with passion that a small tear ran down her cheek as he fed from her, fucked her.

Her heart began to slow, the beat becoming not so steady. He stopped, retracting his fangs, leaning back to look at her, letting her hair go. He wanted to look her in the eyes so she would _know_ who was fucking her, claiming her.

She lifted her head up, the blood still pouring from her wound, still flowing down her white body, making it a faint pink. His eyes followed the trail, licking at it with a thirst that was unknown, that he never found in himself before, but it was still the same. He knew and he smirked underneath his guise as her walls tighten and clenched and drugged him deeper into her burning womb.

She looked at him with a dizzy gaze in her eyes, her lips parted slightly to let out her sighs of pleasure and the sigh of pain when he moved harder, rougher, almost breaking her, for she was human, but he knew when it was enough. He slowed his thrusts, making sure as well, that he too, was pleasured in the end for he did want _one_ thing.

He just wanted to fuck.

/~/

It continued for awhile and the pull of morning called him, but he fought it. The sun wouldn't burn him, but he didn't really feel the need to leave. It was near two and she was holding onto him with nails and starvation for him. She was weak because he had drunk too much, but she still held on. Her body was riding his as he rode hers. He held onto the leg that was, now, wrapped around his upper back, hitting her smooth slick walls with his piercing shaft and nothing was said. He didn't speak, because it was useless. He had already said enough. He had fed and now he was _feeding_, pampering himself for the rough day he had had. He had dealt with his brooding brother and his Katherine look alike girlfriend and it had annoyed him. She, the blonde, Caroline was exactly what he needed and he _had _to have her precious body, her fragileness for this moment, because it pulled him in deeper, darker, in murky water and he rolled in it, loved it even, and this moment, right now. He couldn't get enough.

But he needed so much more. His body was **throbbing**. It felt like the same song was on repeat since they started and he wanted to kick it up a notch. He was a **vampire**. He deserved so much more.

"Caroline." He whispered her name to catch her attention because she was lost in a pool of pleasure, at the brink of the ultimate release. It was _there_, she was so close.

"Yes?" She whispered her reply, her body _aching_ as well. She was so close, at the edge, near the end.

"Suck me off." It was a simple request, not like it mattered. She had a wonderful hot mouth and he finally found a use for it and he was going to use it, because his _need_ was greater. He put his _need_ first.

It was all that mattered.

She nodded her reply, mumbling a soft yes again as before. Her hips coming to a slow because she couldn't take it more from the blood that he took and the need he was so close into filling. Her body was near its death.

He picked her off of him, letting her bottom hit the bed. He shifted again, his eyes darkening and covering his pale beautiful god-like face. He trained his eyes on her, pulling his wrist to his mouth, biting into it with ease, his fangs sinking, pulling blood, but not sucking.

Caroline leaned forward, opening her mouth, bringing herself to his wrist to suck, but he shook his head.

"No, blondie." He wagged at finger, breaking himself from his wrist, a small blood droplet was hanging on to his bottom lip and chin as he turned his wrist over and let his own blood drop onto his cock, watching it mix with her juice. He glanced at the blood as it dropped from his wrist, staining his cock, making it change colors from a faint pink to a bloodied red.

He smirked as the wound healed, liking that it was enough and moved his wrists back to hold himself up, balancing himself on his arms as he watched her with blue eyes, his features fading once more.

"Now suck me off."

She looked at him for a moment of disgust, but didn't say a word. She nodded, bending her head and stretching her body to take him and his bloodied dick into her mouth.

"And play with yourself, but don't cum." He was a tease, the King of tease, but he loved it. He was having _fun._

He chuckled softly, watching as his little _toy_ changed positions, relaxing herself on all fours, sliding her other hand down her body, rubbing her pink swollen rosebud, remembering not to bring herself to close. Her hand wrapped around his length and pumped him, her mouth hovering over his head, licking around the curved tip, lapping at the blood that was there before moving lower, taking him further into her wet craven that was her mouth.

He dipped his head back, his hips bucking as the tip of him hit the back of her throat and she sucked him like there was no tomorrow.

His face twisted into a half grin and a smirk.

He just wanted to fuck.

/~/

He bucked his hips, his manhood hitting the back of her throat, her muscles tightening around him as her pussy had and he jerked, pulling back before slicing his hips forward. Her hand was wrapped around him in a tight grip and she was twisting her hands, moving her hand up and down as she did so. His hips bucked faster, reacting as she pleasured him. He nearly died right there when she caught on to him, sucking all the rest of the blood that he had dripped along his cock that he roared out, his head tilting back further as he eye lids fluttered in pleasure.

And it was near pain as if she _wanted_ to hurt him.

He balanced himself on one arm and grabbed at her hair, dipping her head back and forth, bobbing her head before pulling her mouth off of him with a small grin.

She _had_ known what she was doing.

He wagged another finger at her, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Naughty little blondie."

He grabbed at her waist and turned her around. She still stayed on all fours, straightening her head to look around. She was confused and a bit dazed, a bit dizzy. She still wasn't used to his demonicness.

He slid his hands down her back and cupped her curves, learning her from behind, pinching her skin and smacking her ass with his rough hands, growling low in his throat.

She whimpered and moaned, not sure if she wanted to accept that as pain or pleasure.

He smirked again, spreading her beautiful firm cheeks, pressing his harden tip against her entrance, rotating his hips to wet his cock up, her spit wasn't enough. She was so _wet_ for him but he wanted her to drip along his cock. It was something _needed_. He needed it.

He rammed himself forward, grunting out in cool pleasure, his back tensing already as he walls reacted to him being inside her. She wiggled her hips, dipping them, circling her hips around his cock. His hand gripped tightly onto her ass and he tilted his head back once more, his face tight and tense as he rammed into her as she moved.

Where ever or whoever taught her this deserved not to be killed.

They were a genius.

He dug into her ass. She bit her lip to muffle the pain. He pulled and pushed her to and fro, his cock twitching with the upcoming orgasm that was boiling inside of him. He grunted each time he buried himself inside and whimpered when he pulled away.

She was to _perfect._

"Fuck, yes." But she hadn't answered his calls. She ignored him and she _did_ make him wait for her. They could have explored so much this night if she wasn't at that stupid party.

And the thought of _her_ placing a _human_ party over _him_ sent him in a rage. He moved at vampiric speed, knowing if he broke anything then the blood she sucked off of him would heal her wounds.

She screamed, loudly, her teeth ripping from her lip in pain.

He smacked her ass and clawed at her back, dominating her, his anger from earlier was amplified.

"I said don't make me angry." Each word was met with a harder slap against her ass, making it redder by the second.

Caroline whimpered and moaned her body still not sure which take it is. Pain or Pleasure.

Her screams became like a song and they broke as there was no more left in her, at all.

He grinned wickedly.

"If you would have came…."

She milked his cock, not sure why his voice or his words, triggered it. She drenched him with everything she had been holding back for so long.

"Good girl." He rubbed her ass in a soothing manner, knowing his blood would heal it anyway, but that didn't stop his hips from moving. He was close; now, his balls were tightening, clenching, ready to release the built up tension.

She nodded her head, still biting her lip, her walls hugging his shaft harder, ready for him to 'drench' her back.

He felt a shiver go up and down his spine and he dipped his head, his chin touching his chest, biting his lips in a growl.

"Caroline!" His balls release the tension, he gave her one more final thrust that held so much power in it that they both shook and he came deep inside of her.

He let loose, slowing his hips in a teasing motion, wanting to make sure that she got all of it.

He stilled with a heavy breath, his chest moving up and down, trying to catch an unneeded breath.

He pulled out of her, satisfaction rolling through him before crashing on to his side, pleasured, his hair a wild black nest on his head, a grin on his face with happiness spreading through his ice eyes. He placed his hand on his cheek and held his head up as he watched Caroline.

She fell, face forward on the bed, catching a breath that her body needed.

A soft smile crossed her lips as her eyes looked over at him.

"I'm hurting all over."

He shrugged, moving to reach for her, pulling her close to him as he pulled the covers over them both, folding his arms and laying his head on them as Caroline rested her head on his chest.

"My blood will heal you and if we have enough time before school. I'll soothe all your achies."

He leaned over and kissed her temple, looking up at the white ceiling that was overhead.

She grinned, snuggling deeper, her naked wet skin against his cool one as she closed her eyes to sleep.

He was _nice_ when he needed to be. He nibbled on his bottom lip, his eyes glancing at her open window looking out, debating on whether or not to keep the promise or just leave.

He had _just _wanted to fuck.

* * *

><p>I hoped this was good for you. Happy Tuesday. Review or Catch me on Twitter. DomOx


End file.
